


emo does not equal e.m.o.

by kaiohtic



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiohtic/pseuds/kaiohtic
Summary: Emo does not equal e.m.o., and Jongin learns that the hard way.





	emo does not equal e.m.o.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kumjongin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumjongin/gifts).



> clearly inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/h0t_exgf/status/903116197536849920). i didn't plan on writing a fic, but after painting out that scenario in DMs and being asked to, how could i not? lots of ♡♡♡ to sarah for the encouragement, tho, as you can see, i will never be able to surpass her when it comes to writing porn. also, unbetaed, so don't expect too much OTL

Jongin buys his first smartphone at the tender age of nineteen. He has been using one of those old but resilient Nokia ones before - small, light and indestructable, the display a simplistic black and white. He had been using that exact phone for a decade, he believes, and so far, it has been of great service. It still works as it should. Jongin can call people and he can receive phone calls, and when the need arises, he can send text messages, too, so Jongin has been debating. Does he really need a smartphone, especially when his boyfriend, the stereotypical technic-savvy millennial, says it's fine either way?  
  
In the end, the ones who made the decision for him, were his parents. They wanted to be able to facetime with him anytime and not just on set skype dates. And who is Jongin to say no? Being able to call his parents at home and ask them to let him see his babies whenever he wanted sounded like a great idea to him, so he complied.  
  
Smartphones are a lot more complicated than his old trusted Nokia. It is embarrassing to admit, but Jongin is overwhelmed by the options presented to him now. He is not limited to his laptop to send messages via internet, both text and voice ones alike, but there are so many more messenger apps he can use! And they even got stickers! He fell into the trap and bought a dozen of sticker sets, all of them cartoons of cute little pups, but there's also a sticker set of a sassy white kitten that reminds him a lot of his boyfriend. Yup, Sehun is definitely a cat person.  
  
Jongin is equally amazed by the high definition pictures he can take, at least with the front camera that is. He's not too fond of selfies, but he did take a few to send to Sehun because his best friend Baekhyun told him to do so.  
  
"Sehun surely would want to keep pictures of you on his phone, right? The same way you like to collect pictures of Sehun."  
  
And Baekhyun is right. Jongin had been very old school about pictures, too. The only camera he had been using a lot is a polaroid one. He sometimes brings it on dates with Sehun to take snapshots of his lover, although he is not a great photographer and a lot of the pictures come out blurry. He is still happy though, to be able to go through his collection and see Sehun whenever he wants to (when he's at home, that is). He keeps a picture of Sehun in his wallet, too.  
  
But now that he can see Sehun's face anytime he wants to just with a few taps on his phone screen, he is going to abuse that. Baekhyun has made an instagram account for him and he has taught him how to take screenshots. He has a few dozens of Sehun's instagram selfies in his screenshot folder now, along with some private selfies that his boyfriend has sent him as requested.  
  
"Sehun is so handsome," Jongin whispers, a soft, dreamy sigh leaving his lips. He wants to stare at his phone screen forever. Taemin rolls his eyes, but Jongin doesn't notice. He is too focused on zooming in on Sehun's pretty eyes, his surroundings all forgotten. He is supposed to get ready for dance practice, but after checking the time on his phone, he got distracted by his boyfriend's pretty face. He couldn't help it; he had to look at Sehun just a bit more.  
  
"Jongin, practice is starting soon," Taemin says. "You got ten more minutes."  
  
Ten more minutes is enough to shoot his boyfriend a short message, Jongin thinks, and promptly does so, hoping that Sehun isn't too busy. He hasn't seen Sehun for a few days because the other went home for the weekend. Sehun skipped classes on Monday, too, only returning to Seoul this morning. And for the whole duration of that vacation, Jongin hasn't heard a word from his boyfriend. He expected a message by now, but maybe Sehun isn't used to a smartphone wielding Jongin either?  
  
Jongin starts typing a message, but quickly erases it, thinking better of it. He wants to impress his boyfriend by showing what Baekhyun has taught him so far about being a cool kid, which not only includes taking and editing selfies (at which Jongin still sucks, but there's always room for improvement) but also texting like a cool kid would, too.  
  
"It's all about acronyms, emoticons and emojis now," Baekhyun told him. "If you don't want Sehun to think you're a boring old grandpa, you better start talking in a cooler way now that you own a smartphone."  
  
Jongin kind of wishes Baekhyun was right next to him to help out in case Sehun whips out some abbreviations he has never ever heard of, but then reminds himself that he could always google if he doesn't understand.  
  
 _hi babe hru_  
  
He feels kind of nervous after hitting the send button. What if Sehun finds his attempt at being cool rather lame? Would Sehun think that it's someone else texting him, just because it's not the usual way Jongin would express himself via text? He is about to send another message to explain, when there comes a reply.  
  
 _emo_  
  
And Jongin's brain short-circuits. Emo? As in E.M.O.? That's another thing Jongin has only learned from Baekhyun the day before, which is why he can vividly remember the spelled out message of this acronym. Eat me out. Sehun wants to be eaten out.  
  
 _???_  
 _u mean rn???_  
  
Jongin's cheeks are coloring, but it seems plausible. They haven't been doing it for a while, so it only makes sense for Sehun to be horny. His boyfriend has always had a bigger than average libido, not that Jongin's complaining, but at times Jongin does get caught off guard.  
  
' _uh yeah?_ ' is Sehun's reply and Jongin decides there and then that his dance practice can wait. His boyfriend needs him and he needs his boyfriend, too. Just the thought of Sehun on his bed, legs spread wide as he waits for Jongin to come and take care of him is enough to get Jongin going. It's not like he needs to be present in all dance practice sessions. Jongin has the new choreography memorized already, so there's no need to be here. The others will be able to cope without him.  
  
 _r u @ home?_ , he types quickly, his grin widening when Sehun replies with a curt  _'yes'_.  
  
 _i'll be there in 5_.  
  
  
  
  
  
When Sehun opens the door, Jongin is greeted by the sight of his lovely boyfriend who looks more tired than usual. There are dark circles underneath Sehun's eyes and they look a little red, too. If Jongin didn't know better, he would think that Sehun cried, but of course, Sehun never does. No matter how sad or tragic any movie is, Jongin would be the only one tearing up. It's probably just the lack of sleep.  
  
"Hey, Nini, I really appreciate you coming over right away," Sehun says, a soft smile on his face. It warms Jongin up from the inside, making him feel all the butterflies again, but he knows what's up and he plans to deliver right away.  
  
"Your roommate's not gonna come back anytime soon, right?" Jongin asks, and once he gets his confirmation, he doesn't waste any time. He takes Sehun's hand and pulls him along, confidently striding to Sehun's bedroom.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wait, Jongin," Sehun protests, but there is quiet laughter, too, so Jongin knows Sehun isn't going to stop him. Jongin smirks, taking in the sight of a flushed Sehun, the rosy tint spreading to his neck and chest, a thing he achieved just by making out. Maybe it's because they haven't slept with each other for a while that Sehun seems so sensitive today. Usually, Sehun isn't easily wrecked like this.  
  
"Did you prepare yourself for me?" Jongin asks, hovering above Sehun like a predator. His boyfriend is looking at him with a challenging glint in his eyes despite the dishevelled state he is in, hair mussed up, upper body bared. Jongin definitely has the upper hand here.  
  
"I didn't," Sehun says, but Jongin knows better. He could feel Sehun's slightly damp hair when he was running his hand through it earlier and he could smell the fruity scent of Sehun's showergel on his skin, too, meaning, that Sehun is cleansed and ready for the fun part - for Jongin eating him out.  
  
"We both know you did," Jongin chuckles and manhandles Sehun into position. It's not much of a struggle since Sehun is pliant, letting Jongin do what he pleases despite his words earlier. Sehun is on his back now, legs spread wide, no different from Jongin's imagination, except he still has his pants on.  
  
"Lift your cute little bum for me," Jongin murmurs and pulls down Sehun's sweatpants and boxers in one go. He takes a pillow and places it underneath Sehun's tailbone, lifting the other's rear up. Of course it would be easier to have Sehun on all fours to feat on his boyfriend, but Jongin wants Sehun to watch him, wants Sehun to flush a dark red in embarrassment. Jongin almost dives in right away, but Sehun's little whine halts him.  
  
"Jongin," Sehun complains. "Take off your clothes, too. It's not fair that I'm the only naked one."  
  
He doesn't need that to be said twice. Jongin is quick to discard all his clothes, throwing them to the floor so he can focus on the gorgeous male laid out in front of him. Jongin takes a moment to admire his boyfriend, to stare him up and down and burn this picture into his memory. It takes a light kick to his thigh for Jongin to set in motion, and this time, he doesn't let anything stop him from going straight to licking at Sehun's hole.  
  
The first lick has Sehun gasp in surprise. Jongin's expression turns smug when he hears Sehun cussing. He has always loved watching Sehun fall apart under his touch, though for now he has to settle with listening only. He is not complaining though. There is just something about the quiet noises that Sehun makes that gets Jongin turned on every time. It's the muffled sounds that Jongin likes to hear, knowing how desperately Sehun is trying to keep his sanity, knowing how badly Sehun is trying to keep his control.  
  
They are just starting, yet Sehun is affected, his breath hitching when Jongin pushes his tongue inside, the drag against his walls agonizingly slow.  
  
"Damn, Jongin," Sehun hisses, butt wiggling slightly in an attempt to get Jongin moving faster, but all Jongin does is giving Sehun's buttcheek a firm slap that draws a soft moan.  
  
"I'm the one in charge today," Jongin says when he pulls away, eyes connecting with Sehun's fiery ones. They stare at each other for a while until Sehun gives a little nod, finally relenting.  
  
"Fine," he sighs. "But I'm not letting you do any kinky bondage stuff today."  
  
"Deal," Jongin murmurs and crawls up, sealing their agreement with a sweet kiss. Sehun has his eyes closed, the corners of his lips turned up just slightly when Jongin starts bringing his kisses down, lips trailing over defined jawlines, a tender neck and further down, across a sturdy chest and a flat stomach. He takes his time to pepper kisses along Sehun's inner thighs, tongue darting out to teasingly lick at unblemished skin until Sehun grumbles about too much foreplay and not enough action.  
  
"Don't complain about not getting enough rest later," Jongin laughs and attaches his lips to Sehun's rim once more.  
  
  
  
  
  
True to his words, Jongin didn't let Sehun rest much. He kept his boyfriend strung up, first with his tongue, later on with his fingers, until Sehun came for the first time. He gave his boyfriend a minute of rest then in which he retrieved lube so they could continue right away.  
  
Now that they both got their release, Jongin is cuddling his boyfriend underneath the blankets. It's warm and comfy like that, Sehun's steady breathing lulling him to sleep as well. Until Sehun speaks up all of a sudden.  
  
"Nini?"  
  
Jongin hums softly, showing that he is listening although he is about to doze off.  
  
"I mean, I'm not complaining because I obviously enjoyed it a lot, but... what made you think that sex would cheer me up? Cuddes and a few kisses would have been enough, ya know?"  
  
Jongin opens his eyes and sits up. Sehun is staring at him with a thoughtful expression, as if he  _knew_. Sehun could probably guess without Jongin explaining, but even as it dawns on him now, Jongin wants to confirm. He wants to believe in the good. He wants to believe in his friend.  
  
"You mean," Jongin starts, voice wary. "Emo does not equal E-M-O which is 'eat me out'?"  
  
Sehun's laughter is the clarification Jongin needs, his cheeks turning red as he swears to kill Byun Baekhyun one of these days.


End file.
